Cronologia:Dicembre 2004
Giorno 71 - mercoledì, 1 dicembre 2004 * Ben porta Sawyer a fare un giro per L'isola dell'Idra e gli rivela che non gli è stato messo nessun pacemaker . ** Ben mostra a Sawyer che non sono sull'isola principale ma su una isola più piccola, grande circa il doppio di Alcatraz, a qualche chilometro di distanza dall'isola dove si sono schiantati. * Eko ha una visione di suo fratello, Yemi. La sua tenda prende fuoco e viene messo in salvo da Hurley e Charlie. Eko poi scompare. * Jack viene portato al funerale di Colleen. Ha una discussione con Ben riguardo ai raggi-X che ha visto e che mostravano un tumore alla spina dorsale. Giorno 72 - giovedì 2 dicembre 2004 * Locke, Sayid, Desmond, Paulo e Nikki vanno alla ricerca sia di Eko che della stazione della Perla. * Eko, delirante, ha visioni del suo passato. Subito dopo il mostro appare dietro di lui ma scompare nel momento in cui Locke trova Eko. * Eko scopre che il corpo di suo fratello non si trova più all'interno del Beechcraft. * Locke, Sayid, Desmond, Paulo e Nikki vedono un uomo con una benda all'occhio in uno dei monitor presenti all'interno della stazione della perla. Probabilmente accortosi di essere osservato l'uomo si alza e spegne la videocamera. * All'esterno della stazione Eko si confronta nuovamente con visione di Yemi. Eko lo insegue in mezzo alla giungla ma viene affronatato nuovamente dal mostro. Questa volta il mostro lo attacca e gli procura ferite che ne causano la morte. * Prima di morire Eko riesce a dire a Locke "Tu/Voi siete/sarete i prossimi." ("You are next") * Ben rivela a Jack che è lui ad avere il tumore alla spina dorsale. * Juliet mostra a Jack un video in cui lei confessa di essere stufa di Ben e vorrebbe che Jack lo uccidesse, simulando un incidente, durante l'intervento. * Nella Perla, Paulo va a riprendere i diamanti che aveva nascosto in bagno. * Locke e Sayid tornano indietro per prendere il bastone di Eko prima di seppellirlo nella giungla. Locke dice che le persone alla spiaggia hanno visto troppi funerali in questo periodo e chiede di tenere segrata la morte di Eko. Durante la camminata i due discutono del mostro. * Dopo aver detto alcune parole al funerale di Eko, John prende il bastone di Eko e si vede la scritta "Alza i tuoi occhi e guarda a Nord - John 3:05". ("Lift Up Your Eyes And Look North") * Juliet porta Kate nella dove è rinchiuso Jack per cercare di convincerlo a fare l'operazione perché altrimenti avrebbero ucciso Sawyer. Una volta ricevuta questa richiesta Jack, seccato, dice che hanno finito e Kate viene rimandata nella sua gabbia. * Kate fugge dalla sua gabbia e apre quella di Sawyer. A questo punto lui le dice che sono su un'isola più piccola e che non potevano fuggire. Kate bacia Sawyer e i due fanno l'amore. * Dopo aver sentito delle piccole scariche elettriche provenire dall'interfono della sua stanza, Jack sente Alex che gli dice di provare ad aprire il portellone. Riesce così ad uscire e ad entrare nella stanza dei monitor. Lì trova una pistola ma vede Sawyer e Kate insieme nella gabbia. Ben appare alle sue spalle e, dopo un momento di tensione, Jack dice che l'intervento sarebbe stato la mattina successiva ma ad una condizione: una volta finito avrebbero dovuto fargli lasciare l'isola. Ben accetta. Giorno 73 - venerdì 3 dicembre 2004 * Jack si reca alla sala operatoria e comincia l'intervento a Ben che era stato colpito solo 15 giorni prima da una freccia. Pickett e Jason lasciano la stanza di osservazione della sala operatoria per andare alla gabbia di Sawyer. * Kate e Sawyer sono svegliati da Pickett. Pickett trascina Sawyer fuori dalla gabbia e ordina a Kate di guardare mentre lui colpisce Sawyer con un proiettile in testa. * Jack incide volontariamente la sacca renale di Ben e dice che se entro un'ora non fosse stata ricucita questo ne avrebbe provocato la morte. Chiede quindi di parlare con Kate. * Pickett viene chiamato con il walkie-talkie da Tom che gli ordina di darlo a Kate. Jack gli dice che hanno un'ora di tempo per fuggire dall'isola prima che gli altri comincino a cercarli. Kate dice che non vuole andarsene senza di lui ma Jack gli urla di correre. * Kate e Sawyer fuggono da "Alcatraz", insieme ad un esausto Karl, grazie all'aiuto di Alex e Juliet. * Ben si sveglia durante l'operazione e promette a Juliet che se avesse fatto in modo che lui fosse sopravvissuto l'avrebbe lasciata andare via dall'isola. Lei riesce a salvarlo convincendo Jack a finire l'operazione. * Juliet spara e uccide Pickett. * Locke e Sayid ritornano per parlare della morte di Eko ai sopravvissuti. * Desmond salva Claire che stava per annegare. * Hurley e Charlie fanno ubriacare Desmond per cercare di fargli rivelare la verità riguardo le sue premonizioni. * Desmond rivela a Charlie che salvando Claire, in realtà, ha salvato la sua vita, che però qualsiasi cosa farà non potrà impedire per sempre la morte di Charlie. Giorno 74 - sabato 4 dicembre 2004 *Rinchiuso nella gabbia, Jack incontra Cindy e i bambini rapiti della coda. *Jack impedisce che il consiglio degli Altri condanni a morte Juliet. *Sawyer lascia andare Karl. Giorno 75 - domenica 5 dicembre 2004 * Kate e Sawyer ritornano alla spiaggia. * Hurley, tramite Vincent, scopre l'esistenza di un furgoncino della Dharma e con l'aiuto di Jin, Sawyer e Charlie, lo riesce a mettere in moto. Giorno 76 - Lunedì 6 Dicembre 2004 * Kate, Locke e Sayid incontrano Danielle, durante la notte, per farsi aiutare a liberare Jack. * Kate informa la Rousseau che una ragazza di circa sedici anni di nome Alex (come sua figlia) è viva e si trova con Jack. Giorno 79 - giovedì 9 dicembre 2004 * Dopo un paio di giorni di ricerche Sayid, Locke, Kate e la Rousseau trovano la stazione La Fiamma e il suo inquilino, Mikhail Bakunin. Dopo le bugie iniziali, Mikhail Bakunin rivela di essere uno degli altri. Locke scopre che la stazione si può collegare con il mondo esterno e prova a connettersi, ma invano. * Bea Klugh, che si trovava nei sotteramei della stazione La Fiamma, convince Bakunin a farsi uccidere da lui altrimenti sarebbe stata catturata dai sopravvissuti del volo 815. * La Fiamma si distrugge quando Locke segue le istruzioni del video di Marvin Candle sul computer, che gli dicono di "digitare 77" (enter 77 in inglese) qualora ci fosse stata l'incursione da parte degli ostini all'interno della stazione. Questo aziona l'auto distruzione. * Il gruppo si muove verso "Le Baracche", seguendo una cartina dell'impianto elettrico della DHARMA, scoperta da Sayid. Lui pensa che Le Baracche siano il luogo dove Gli Altri vivono. * Sawyer cerca di riavere tutte le sue cose che gli sono state portate via durante la sua assenza con una partita di ping-pong contro Hurley, ma perderà.. Giorno 80 - venerdì 10 dicembre 2004 Mikhail Bakunin dice a Kate, Sayid e Locke il motivo per cui loro non sono nella lista, e quasi rivela che lui sa che Locke era paralizzato. Locke spinge Bakunin in mezzo alla barriera sonica, apparentemente uccidendolo. Sayid trova dell'esplosivo C4 segretamente tenuto da Locke. Claire e Charlie attaccano un messaggio sull'etichetta di un gabbiano migratore, e lei apprende da Desmond i flash di quest'ultimo sulla morte di Charlie. Sayid, Locke, Kate and Rousseau reach The Barracks, where they see Jack in the company of the Others. Locke and Rousseau go their own way. Sayid and Kate attempt to contact Jack. "The Man from Tallahassee" 3x13|bold=1}} All'esterno degli Alloggi, Locke e la Rousseau vanno per la propria strada. Sayid e Kate tentano di mettersi in contatto con Jack. Giorno 81 - sabato 11 dicembre 2004 Kate e Sayid sono catturati mentre tentavano di liberare Jack. Jack dice a Kate che ha fatto un accordo per lasciare l'Isola, ma ritornerà per lei. Locke entra in casa di Ben. Ben chiede a Locke a proposito della sua guarigione dalla paralisi; Locke indovina che Ben si è meravigliato del fatto che lui non si è ancora rimesso dall'intervento chirurgico. Ben parla a Locke della "scatola magica" dell'Isola, che contiene qualunque persona desideri. Locke prende Alex in ostaggio e fa esplodere il sottomarino, proprio quando Jack e Juliet dovevano prenderlo per lasciare l'Isola. Nascondendosi nella giungla, la Rousseau vede Alex. ' Nikki scopre l'inganno di Paulo e per questo lo paralizza con il morso del ragno Medusa così lei può recuperare i loro diamanti, ma viene morsa anche lei accidentalmente. Sembrando morti, vengono sepolti vivi involontariamente dai sopravvissuti. Sun scopre la verità sulla pianificazione del suo sequestro da parte di Charlie e Sawyer . Giorno 82 - domenica 12 dicembre 2004 ' Juliet e Ben preparano il piano in modo che Juliet si infiltri tra i sopravvissuti per identificare tutte le donne incinte per poi farle rapire dagli Altri. Ben dice a Locke che lui è importante per la sua abilità di essere in "comunione con l'Isola", e porta Locke a vedere cosa è uscito dalla "scatola". E' Anthony Cooper, legato e imbavagliato a una sedia. Ben dice che è stato Locke che ha portato Cooper sull'isola. Quando Locke cerca di interrogare Cooper, questi lo morde. Tom picchia Cooper e Locke è portato via. Ben invita Locke di andare con gli Altri in un "vecchio posto". Hurley convince Sawyer che i sopravvissuti vogliono bandirlo dal campo sulla spiaggia. Locke dice a Kate che se ne andrà con gli Altri. Jack, Sayid e Kate vengono messi fuori gioco con il gas. Kate si sveglia nella giungla ammanettata a Juliet. Incontrano il Mostro e si nascondono in un albero (il Mostro sembra 'scandagliare' Juliet). Juliet dice a Kate che Jack ha visto lei e Sawyer insieme nella gabbia per gli orsi, e questo ha spezzato il cuore a Jack. Giorno 83 - lunedì 13 dicembre 2004 Sawyer e Desmond uccidono un cinghiale per offrire un banchetto per il campo sulla spiaggia. Sawyer apprende che il suo 'bandimento' era un inganno di Hurley per spingere Sawyer a prendere qualche responsabilità per diventare leader. Kate e Juliet respngono il Mostro con la barriera sonica. Ritornano agli Alloggi, che sono stati abbandonati, per recuperare Jack e Sayid. Tutti e quattro partono per il campo sulla spiaggia. La tensione aumenta quando Sayid apprende che Jack porterà Juliet al campo con loro. Sulla strada di ritorno, Sayid tenta di sapere di più su Juliet e gli Altri, ma le sue domande sono respinte da lei e Jack. Giorno 84 - martedì 14 dicembre 2004 Jack, Kate e Sayid, insieme a Juliet, ritornano alla spiaggia. Claire si ammala gravemente per colpa dell'impianto attivato dagli Altri. Juliet dice a Jack e Kate che tutte le donne che rimangono incinte sull'Isola muoiono, ma Claire è stata salvata con iniezioni del siero di Juliet. Juliet convince Jack che lei può curare Claire con ulteriori iniezioni dello stesso siero lasciate nel punto da dove le prendeva Ethan. Giorno 85 - mercoledì 15 dicembre 2004 Sayid e Sawyer seguono Juliet e cercano di ottenere risposte da lei. Lasciano perdere quando Juliet li affronta con le loro storie passate. Claire si rimette dopo aver ricevuto l'iniezione, e i sopravvissuti permettono Juliet di accamparsi insieme a loro. Giorno 86 - giovedì 16 dicembre 2004 Desmond ha dei flash su sè stesso, Hurley, Charlie e Jin che si addentrano nella giungla per un paracadutista. Convince Hurley, Jin e Charlie ad andare in "campeggio" con lui, ma non dice niente a loro del fatto che ha avuto una premonizione sulla morte di Charlie a causa di una trappola della Rousseau. Kate va alla tenda di Sawyer e fa ancora sesso con lui. Giorno 87 - venerdì 17 dicembre 2004 Due ore prima dell'alba, il gruppo di Desmond sente un elicottero schiantarsi nell'oceano e vedono un paracadutista scendere nella giungla. Il gruppo di Desmond trova uno zaino contenente un telefono satellitare e il libro Ardil-22 (Comma-22 in portoghese). Dentro il libro c'è una copia della fotografia di Desmond, che convince Desmond che la paracadutista è Penny. Desmond salva Charlie dalla stupida trappola della sua visione. Trovano la paracadutista (Naomi) dondolante da un albero; riconosce Desmond. Sawyer si rende conto che Kate ha fatto sesso con lui perchè si è sentita snobbata da Jack. Juliet porta Sun al Caduceo per un'ecografia che determina che il suo bambino è stato concepito sull'Isola. Questo significa che Jin è il padre, ma Sun probabilmente morirà. Naomi è gravemente ferita. Hurley spara un razzo. Mikhail emerge dalla giungla; scappa via ma viene catturato da Jin. Mikhail fa un patto per la sua libertà offrendosi di curare il polmone perforato di Naomi. Charlie protesta, ma Desmond accetta. Mikhail esegue l'intervento su Naomi e dice che la ferita guarirà in un giorno o due. Mentre Mikhail se ne sta andando, Jin lo ferma mentre cercava di rubare il telefono satellitare . Giorno 88 - sabato 18 dicembre 2004 Prima di lasciare il Caduceo, Juliet registra segretamente un messaggio per Ben sulla gravidanza di Sun e su raccogliere dei campioni da altre donne. La sua vera natura viene rivelata quando dice a stessa, "Ti odio" (riferito a Ben). Naomi dice a Hurley che il volo 815 è stato ritrovato senza sopravvissuti. "Operation: Sleeper" Juliet racconta a Jack che è stata inviata in spiaggia da Ben per investigare su quale donna sia incinta. Gli dice anche che ha visto il bambino di Sun la notte prima e che non vuole più vivere il sogno di Ben. Gli Altri allestiscono un campo intorno alle Rovine. Ben permette a Locke di ascoltare un pezzo della registrazione di Juliet e gli spiega la sua missione di identificare le donne incinte che poi gli Altri rapiranno. Ben dice a Locke che i segreti dell'Isola possono essere rivlati solo dopo che Locke ha fatto un "Atto di fede" uccidendo Anthony Cooper. Ben sveglia John quella notte, e gli Altri si raccolgono a guardare, incuriositi; ma Locke non riesce a uccidere Cooper, e Ben annuncia che Locke non è la persona che gli Altri pensavano che fosse. Giorno 89 - domenica 19 dicembre 2004 Richard Alpert dice a Locke che i problemi sulla fertilità sono una distrazione da quello che potrebbe essere la preoccupazione principale degli Altri. Da a Locke un file su Sawyer e lo incoraggia ad andare a prendere Sawyer per uccidere Anthony Cooper. Giorno 90 - lunedì 20 dicembre 2004 Gli Altri disfano il campo, lasciando Locke e Anthony Cooper alle rovine. Ben dice a Locke di non seguirli a meno che non stia portando il cadavere di Cooper sulle spalle. Locke legge il file su Sawyer alla Roccia Nera mentre Cooper è imprigionato nel brigantino. Giorno 91 - martedì 21 dicembre 2004 Il gruppo di Desmond ritorna al campo e nasconde Naomi dentro la tanda di Hurley. Lock conduce Sawyer alla "Roccia Nera" dicendogli di aver catturato Ben. Danielle si reca alla "Roccia Nera" per recuperare della dinamite. Sawyer scopre che Anthony Cooper è il "vero" Sawyer e lo uccide. Locke dice a Sawyer che Juliet è una talpa e gli da il nastro registrato da Ben con la descrizione del piano di rapimento delle donne del campo. Naomi dice a Sayid di venire per conto Penelope Widmore in cerca di Desmond. Spiega che un robot sottomarino ha trovato il relitto dell'Oceanic 815 sul fondo dell'oceano con a bordo i corpi di tutti i passeggeri. Sayid ripara il telefono satellitare di Naomi ma non riesce a stabilire la comunicazione a causa di un'interferenza. Compleanno di Ben Locke porta il corpo di Cooper al campo degli Altri. Ben racconta a Locke di Jacob. Mikhail racconta a Ben di naomi. Ben vuole incontrare immediatamente Naomi, ma Locke insiste per incontrare prima Jacob. Ben acconsente quando vede che nessuno degli Altri lo appoggia. Ben conduce Locke alla capanna di Jacob e sembra conversare con una sedia vuota. Solo quando Locke sta lasciando la capanna sente la voce di Jacob. Poi c'è un colpo di luce nella capanna come un disturbo causato da fenomeni paranormali. Locke vede la figura di un uomo seduto sulla sedia e scappa via. Il piano degli altri è rivelato alla spiaggia dei sopravvissuti. Jack rivela la funzione di Juliet. Giorno 92 - mercoledì 22 dicembre 2004 I sopravvissuti sono sull'isola ormai da tre mesi. Ben porta Locke ad una fossa che contiene i corpi dei membri della DHARMA Initiative. Ben gli spara e lo lascia a morire in mezzo ai cadaveri della DHARMA. Jack predispone l'imboscata per gli Altri con la dinamite presa alla "Roccia Nera". Juliet rivela che la stazione "Lo specchio" sta schermando le comunicazioni radio. Charlie e Desmond si offrono volontari per disattivarla. Ben spiega che l'attacco al campo dei "Losties" per volontà di Jacob, va anticipato, sostenendo che Jacob ha cambiato i piani (sembra mentire). Alex manda Karl ad avvisare i Losties. Jack evacua il campo per mandare i Losties alla torre radio prima dell'attacco degli altri. Sayid, Bernard e Jin stanno dietro i cespugli per tendere l'imboscata. Charlie si immerge fino alla Stazione "Lo Specchio" e lì viene catturato da Greta e Bonnie. Ben scopre il tradimento di Juliet quando Bonnie gli dice di Charlie. Ben non riesce a comunicare con gli Altri che sono partiti per la spiaggia. Ben manda Mikhail allo Specchio per parlare con Charlie. Dieci "Altri" giungono alla spiaggia durante la notte. Sayid e Bernard fanno esplodere la loro dinamite ma Jin fallisce. Sette "Altri" vengono uccisi prima che Sayid, Bernard e Jin vengano presi in ostaggio da Ryan, Tom e Jason. Giorno 93 - giovedì 23 dicembre 2004 Un Walt decisamente cresciuto appare a Locke nella fossa della DHARMA e gli dice di alzarsi in piedi perchè "ha del lavoro da fare". Ben e Alex intercettano i sopravvissuti prima che questi giungano alla torre radio. Ben prova a convincere Jack del fatto che Naomi sia una "cattiva persona", e se contattasse la propria nave-cargo "ogni persona in vita sull'isola morirà". Ben presenta Alex alla propria madre: Danielle Rousseau. Desmond nuota fino allo Specchio e si nasconde. Anche Mikhail si immerge fino allo Specchio, uccide Greta e ferisce Bonnie. Desmond arpiona Mikhail. Sawyer, Juliet e Hurley salvano Sayid, Bernard e Jin, uccidendo Tom, Ryan e Jason. Charlie disattiva lo schermaggio dello Specchio e riceve una videochiamata di Penny. Mikhail fa esplodere una granata fuori dall'oblò della stazione. Charlie avverte Desmond, "Non è la nave di Penny" (sic), poi annega. La Rousseau disattiva il proprio messaggio di richiesta d'aiuto. Locke lancia un contello nella schiena di Naomi prima che riesca a contattare il proprio cargo. Dopo uno scontro con Locke, Jack contatta il cargo di Naomi e parla a Minkowski, che dice che giungeranno a breve sull'isola. Kate convince Naomi che Locke ha agito da solo e non con l'appoggio del gruppo. Naomi riconfigura il telefono satellitare così possono essere localizzati dal cargo, poi muore. Hurley vede la capanna di Jacob (la quale sembra spostarsi) con Christian Shephard seduto sulla sedia a dondolo. Jack prova a sparare a Locke, ma la pistola è scarica. Memori del monito di Charlie, Hurley, Claire, Sawyer, la Rousseau, Ben, Alex, Karl e una coppia di sopravvissuti sconosciuti decidono di seguire Locke al villaggio delle baracche. Il resto del gruppo decide di attendere i soccorsi di Naomi Daniel Faraday, Frank Lapidus, Miles Straume, and Charlotte Lewis volano sopra l'isola durante una tempesta. Daniel Faraday si lancia fuori dall'elicottero e incontra Jack and Kate. Giorno 94 - venerdì 24 dicembre 2004 Il gruppo di Jack trova Miles Straume e Frank Lapidus sull'isola. Dopo aver esaminato il corpo di naomi, Miles decide che Jack e Kate stanno dicendo la verità approposito della sua morte. Il gruppo di Locke trova Charlotte Lewis. Locke decide di prenderla in ostaggio. Locke e Ben di rendono conto del fatto che Hurley ha visto la capanna di Jacob. Dopo la scoperta da parte di Frank del fatto che Juliet è "una nativa", Miles pretende che lei gli dica dove si trova Ben rivelando il motivo principale per cui si trovano sull'isola. Ben tenta di uccidere Charlotte mostrando di sapere tutto delle persone presenti sul cargo, perchè lui ha una spia a bordo Sayid, Kate e Miles vanno in cerca del gruppo di Locke. Frank dice a Sayid che se lui porterà indietro Charlotte, lì porterà in salvo sul cargo. Locke non riesce a trovare la capanna di Jacob nel luogo dove era apparsa in precedenza. Il suo gruppo si muove comunque verso le baracche. Daniel conduce un esperimento: Regina lancia dal cargo un carico con all'interno un segnale orario presso le coordinate del punto dell'isola in cui si trovano. Questo arriva più tardi di quanto dovrebbe e Daniel si preoccupa quando scopre che il tempo sull'isola è sfasato di 31 minuti rispetto al tempo del cargo. Alle Baracche, Sayid, Kate and Miles sono fatti prigionieri dal gruppo di Locke. Sayid fa un accordo con Locke, affinchè gli permetta di tornare con Charlotte, in cambio di Miles. Sayid allora ritorna con Charlotte comunicando che Kate ha scelto di restare al villaggio delle baracche. Sayid, Desmond e Frank lasciano l'isola a bordo dell'elicottero caricando anche il cadavere di Naomi. Prima della partenza Daniel raccomanda caldamente a Frank Lapidus di seguire la stessa rotta dell'andata, qualunque cosa accada...